"Archangel"
About Description “Rider of War.” Archangel wields a one-of-a-kind, hand-held Ion Cannon, capable of leveling city blocks. She is still loyal to the Federation. Backstory Not a lot is known about the Apocalypse Program, only that it has ties with the Federation and that it was kept very much a secret until recently. Evidently, some sort of event had happened and the program was canceled, all of its documents and records destroyed. Archangel, along with her 'siblings' Locust, Plague, and Styx had all originated from this program. These four are equipped with some of the greatest technology in the civilized universe, and their unmatched destructive capabilities have earned them the title as "The Four Riders of the Apocalypse". Archangel is often referred to as the Rider of War. Unlike the other three, she, for some reason, chose to serve and remain in the Federation. Her name came from her angel-like appearance in the battlefield, descending from the heavens to bring judgement upon those below with her powerful Ion Cannon. Personality Like her siblings, Archangel has deep knowledge on topics of combat and tactics, but is incredibly naive to everyday, ordinary things. This may hint that the Apocalypse Program somehow mind-wiped its subjects, or that they were selected from a very young age. People who spend a lot of time around Archangel tend to say she emits a calming aura, despite her destructive nature. She's been known to be incredibly kind and forgiving, often apologizing when she thinks she's wronged. Unlike her siblings, however, Archangel strives to learn about the everyday life, often asking a lot of questions. While she takes awhile to get it, she tries to perfect common etiquette above all else; it took her a month to get used to shaking people's hands. One thing she's taken a liking to is humour; even the cheesiest jokes can get a laugh out of her. She's shown a particular interest in all the kinds of food that she's never tried before, especially seafood. Her favourite food is shrimp torpedoes. Diplomacy Archangel believes in righteousness, and thus believes that staying in the Federation is the best course. However, she somehow has an understanding that the Federation isn't always right. While she's been deployed mostly to neutralize bandit and pirate organizations, she outright refuses to deploy without gaining an understanding of who's she's fighting. During the beginning of the war on the Luos Syndicate, she did spend some time on the battlefield and leveled two outposts in the system of Elysium, but withdrew afterwards without a word. During the rest of the war, she remained on Stardust Station, wandering aimlessly. Romance She loves learning about the everyday life as she knows little about it. However, she won’t stop giggling and making lewd jokes to you once you teach her them. Archangel's curiosity doesn't stop on everyday things. In fact, she's rather intrigued on all topics relating to romance, especially topics relating to the bedroom. She will only take a liking to you when you show your own kindness. Archangel understands that she's unfamiliar with a lot of ordinary concepts, so showing your patience and understanding to her will make her feel a lot more comfortable around you. When it comes to sex, you will have to guide her through the processes a lot of the time. But, she will enjoy every moment with you, and is very open to trying new things. Seeing that you've been pleased by her is one of her biggest kinks, which is why she'll take a liking to wearing attractive clothing behind closed doors for you. Relationships "Styx" Archangel is largely sympathetic to Styx, mainly because they don't often see eye to eye. Styx was always the more rough and ruthless one, and often tried to prove herself better than the others, particularily Archangel. Rumour has it that the two had fought before the collapse of the Apocalypse Program, which ultimately lead to its cause. "Locust" Despite being the (apparent) youngest of the four, Locust was always seen as the wisest one. He was the one who agreed with Archangel the most, and the two often found themselves on the same side of morality. However, upon the split of the Apocalypse Program, Locust had left to serve independently, despite it meaning that he left Archangel behind. "Plague" Plague was very much the eldest brother figure of the group, being the apparent oldest of the four. Despite his overly violent approach to combat, he was always the one who split up arguments, especially between Archangel and Styx. After the split, he left with Locust to serve independently, usually hitching on rides with the Blackhawk Elite for rather small-scale operations as opposed to more frenzied ones. See Also *List of Official Characters *List of User-Created Characters Category:Official Character